Pull of The Moon
by TombSphynxAva
Summary: Percy is left by Annabeth.(Can you tell I REALLY don't like her?) He looses something vital but gains something irreplaceable. PERTEMIS. You guys win. I'll update. Sorry Can't help myself. This is also a Harry Potter/PJO/Avengers crossover.
1. Chapter 1

She left. Just like that. The moment I step out of the limelight she walks away. I should have expected it but it still hurt just so damned bad. The cherry on top? Her last words to me. "I never ever loved you Jackson. You just got me what I wanted." It's been three weeks since she left.I think. I haven't moved from the spot I'd collapsed. I sat in the corner of my apartment in the dark. I hadn't eaten, slept or drunk anything since she walked out.

I heard a knock on my door. I gave out a feral snarl. "Go away." I hissed. But whoever it was peeked their head in. "Perce?" It was my cousin. I stayed silent glaring a hole in the floor. I closed my eyes then I felt pain. I heard Thalia scream. "Lady Artemis! Come quick." I heard her storm up the stairs and her breath caught. What? Did I really look that bad? She began breathing hard. "APOLLO!" She screamed. I felt the blinding light. "Calm down Art he's alive...barely." I felt the warmth come closer. It felt a hand move towards my eyes and...close them. "Don't worry Perce...you'll get your sight back...I hope."

I heard a whimper "What if he dies Apollo?" I heard Artemis ask. Apollo tsked "Arty. This is Percy we're talking about." Suddenly I smelt the sea. "Uncle." Artemis spoke as I did. "Dad." The smell of the sea came closer. "Percy. Do you know how long it's been since any one has seen you?" I shook my head. "Nearly six months." I wanted to look at him but I couldn't.

Artemis POV

His face scrunched up disbelievingly. First she'd left him. Next he loses his sense of time then his eyesight. Poseidon put him to sleep then enveloped him in a sphere of water. I, acting on worry, reached out to touch it. I placed my palm on the water and smiled softly. "I can feel his heart beat." Apollo tilted his head to the side. "That makes you...happy?" I nodded. "He's too good to die."

*TIME SKIP: OLYMPUS*

"Poseidon!" My father jumped up. "Did you-" His smile fell as he noticed two naiads moving the water sphere in. "Thalia, found him. So close to death it was like Thanatos himself was keeping his soul connected to his body." At this point Percy's eyes fluttered open. I glanced at them. instead of the brilliant sea-green they were foggy and discolored. Zeus stepped back. "He's...blind." Poseidon could only nod. "He is."

Percy closed his eyes his expression sad. He fell back asleep I sat by his sphere and hummed a tune.

*TIME SKIP TWO MONTHS LATER*

Percy POV  
By now everyone realized that my eyesight would never come back. I discovered that by using the water in the air I could tell where I was going and what was in my way, and by using scents I could tell who was near. Apollo decided that since I was so in tune to nature now that he'd lift his anti-bow curse from me so I could learn how to use one. Strangely it was Artemis who volunteered to teach me.

That was little over a month ago and now according to Artemis and the water in the air I was hitting the bullseye every time. During the school year I would go to school for my senior year. I went into homeschooling this year so that I could get used to being blind. It was only for the last two months. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the light step of the Hunters and the smell of pine and lightning. "Lady Artemis, Thalia." I heard Thalia falter in a step. "Oh come on Thals. I'm blind not deaf." She laughed as did Artemis. "How's Athena's homework going Percy?" Thalia asked. "I'm done with it. On top of that I learned braille." Artemis leaned down and held out her hand. I took it and let her help me up. "If you're blind how can you do that?" I shrugged "Water. Ever see Avatar: The Last Airbender?" Thalia made a noise and nodded. "Yea." I gave a light smile. "It's my version of what Toph can do." Thalia made a sound again. "OOOOOHHHH!" I chuckled. "Yep." They walked with me to my rooms. Oh yes. I was moved to Olympus.

They and the hunters, with out killing me somehow, were taking me to camp. "You guys don't really need to take me. I'm sure Hermes or Apollo could do it without upsetting everyone. Artemis went to throw a punch at my shoulder but I moved at the last second. "I already have a bruise from Ares catching me after tripping me." She sighed softly. "Fine. But no you are being led into camp by us. Where's your sunglasses?" I grumbled but said. "Night stand, the one on the left." Thalia by the scent grabbed them. They were placed in my hand and I put them on grabbing my backpack and cane on the way out.

As we exited the elevator I snapped my cane open and tapped it around before Thalia and Artemis each grabbed an arm. "Here cousin." Thalia spoke. "Sorry for dragging you along." She said to keep up with the facade that we were just normal New Yorkers who went sight-seeing.

*TIME SKIP: CAMP*

We arrived at Camp somehow with no fighting. Even Phoebe had no problems with being around me. I walked first to my cabin to put my things down. I heard Chiron's hoofsteps and before he could knock I went to the door. "Percy. How have you been?" I shrugged "Fine I guess." He nodded. I heard an arrow whistling through the air. I reached out and caught it by the haft. "Not funny Phoebe!" I heard her burst into giggles. "I'm sorry I had to prove my point to Thalia Percy!" I grumbled and shot it back at her aiming it at her feet. She shot into the air as I smirked "Dammit boy!" I stuck my tongue out and spread my arms in a come at me bro way. "You are so lucky we see you as a brother!" Thalia pounced from the side and I let her tackle me. "Dang it! You saw that." I smirked slightly."Nope felt it." She growled. "Not fair." I took off my sunglasses "You're the one picking on the blind."

NOBODY'S POV

As usual when Thalia saw Percy's eyes she became angry and sad at the same time. She put a smile into her voice for him. "Yeah well you're like DareDevil now so nya!" She stuck her tongue out and danced back to the Hunters.

Percy stood and put his sunglasses back on. Chiron had left after Phoebe shot her arrow at Percy. He didn't even see Percy shoot it back. One of the younger Hunters ran over to Percy and grabbed his hand. "Come on brother. Eat lunch with us." He nodded then Phoebe snatched his sunglasses off and wound her arm through his walking with him. "This way nobody really asks questions." Phoebe explained to him. Percy rolled his eyes "Yea yea okay." They led him to the dining pavillion while he guessed at their thoughts just to annoy them. "So, Mr. Nature Spirit of the Tides so I have to listen to both my father and the moon, How are you going to explain this?" Thalia asked. "And just to whom do I have to explain it to?" Phoebe dipped her head "Annabeth. she's heading this way." I sighed as we sat "Alana kindly return my pen." She made an exasperated sound and placed it in my hand. I stuck it in my pocket and let the girls handle Annabeth's approach.

"I thought you don't associate with men Hunters." She sneered. "He's Lady Artemis's nature spirit." Annabeth scoffed "And just who is he." I laughed icily making both Alana and Phoebe shudder. "That hurts Wise Girl. Considering you and I used to be real close." She hissed and recoiled. "What happened to your eyes?" I gave them a sarcastic roll. "Oh like you care. _Demi-goddess._" The Hunters chuckled and Phoebe scooted away. "Don't you dare go wolf on me Perseus." I smiled and chuckled "I won't my lady. While the bite hurt I'm glad it was Lupa not Lycon who gave me that ability." I heard her chuckle and slide her arms around my neck in a hug. The Hunter were used to this by now. It was because of her pull on me which in turn created a pull on her. We were trapped in a cycle but while for everyone in the hunt we were just close friends and were equals, to everyone who had not been there during my recovery and discovery of what the gods did to help me heal, we seemed like much more.

I heard Annabeth give an indignant shriek I decided not to care. "What makes him so special?!" Diana, Artemis's Roman aspect laughed "He is the Tides I am the Moon. While I pull on him he in return pulls on me. It is not something that you can change in nature. That is what makes him special to me." I smiled a bit closing my eyes. Thalia snickered at Annabeth's scoff. "Come on Perseus. You promised you'd go hunting with me." I chuckled "Alright, alright let me up and we'll go." She unwrapped her arms from around my neck and let me stand only to jump on my back wrapping her legs around my waist. I walked towards the forest. She placed her lips on my ear and whispered "You also were promised one night with me." I gripped her thighs gently. "I take it we are not going hunting?" She grinned against my neck. "Maybe in the morning." She flashed us into her palace.

*TIME SKIP*

Artemis POV

I don't know why she would ever give him up. Dear gods, I appreciated her for it though. The Hunters had told me that they were fully behind my choice of Perseus. Ha! Take that girl! I get to call him by his first name without him getting mad. I placed my lips on his neck before rising up to look at him. He had my mark tattooed on his chest with my names written in Greek over his heart. His blacker than night hair was beyond messed up. Under those closed eyelids were murky sea green eyes. I felt a small flutter in my stomach. I gasped and placed my hands again my stomach. Yes...that was a heartbeat. Perseus's eyes opened looking at my stomach. He let his hardly ever there smile grace his face. "Hello Luna." He spoke kissing my stomach. Luna...yes it was a girl. Even I could tell that. Sometimes I swore that my lover could see the future. "And good morning Moonlight." I smiled at the loving nickname "Tides." I kissed him lightly.

"I take it that you won't let me go hunting for a while huh?" He grinned "It will only make me worry." I laughed and kissed the juncture of his neck and his shoulder. "Father will want to know." He nodded his face scrunching up. "He likes us being together. He thinks you're good for me." He shook his head "Not what I'm worried about. She twisted my wolf genes around. She made herself a vampire." I rubbed my belly. "Then we'll put an binding on her. She'll only be able to feed from one person and one person only. And that person will be with her the rest of her life."

He nodded and kissed me lightly pulling me close. "She'll be strong."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was teaching a young boy archery somewhere in the world. He used his white tipped cane to adjust his stance while staring off into nothing like blind men do. He smiled at the boy when he let out a huff of annoyance. "I'll never hit the target!" Percy bent on one knee beside the seven year old and spoke to him still staring blankly. "When things seem impossible it is better to believe in them. The best surprises come from that belief." He patted his head smiling kindly. "Now try again." The boy lifted the bow and pulled the string back touching his thumb to a spot right under his eye then let the arrow fly. This time it hit the intended target. The boy whooped and jumped up and down.

When the boy turned to tell his mentor he found the mind blind man gone. He decided then that he would always use his bow, and he'd always keep the man's words in mind. Percy appeared in the woods putting his cane away as he entered the bustling camp. A light kiss was placed on his cheek as the scent of the one he loved entered his senses. "Artemis." He smiled as he lithe frame pressed against his letting him wrap her in his arms. She placed his right hand on her swelling stomach as their Luna kicked. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "So you visited the circus orphan?" Percy nodded and donned his sage like look as he thought. It was these pauses that Artemis donned his "times of seeing". He blinked and smiled impishly at her. "He is your nephew you know. He'll be a master archer when he's older."

As the months passed Percy and Artemis visited the circus to watch him. When Percy noticed the way he was treated he put him under a radar that normally he wouldn't have been. He sat down in a chair waiting for a man known as Fury to enter the room. He wore his mirrored aviators, a jacket, a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. From the smell of the jacket his knew it to be leather, the shirt was cotton. He also wore his beat up red chuck taylors. He caught the scent of well worn leather as the door opened. He remained seated as the footsteps stopped on the other side of the desk. "Director Fury." Percy purred smiling a bit. "Mr. Olympia." Percy set down the file that he had Athena make for the son of his brother in law.

Percy stood and turned to leave. "A child ?" Percy looked over his shoulder. "My nephew. His father was a good friend of mine and the brother of my wife. His son never met him. He doesn't know I'm his uncle I'd like to leave it that way. You'll have a great need of him one day. Wait until he's older." Fury nodded. "Alright ." Percy flicked his cane out tapping along the hallway until he reached the silver muscle car driven by none other than his cousin Thalia. "Artemis sent Luna to a family who needed a child." Percy nodded. "I know." Thalia, by now, had learned to stop asking. She floored it quickly losing the black cars behind them.

The boy grew but never forgot the blind man who taught him to use a bow. He was in his room at the tower he now lived at unlatching the case taking out the golden oak bow. It looked so small in his hands now. He smiled a bit as he ran his fingers over the etched designs. "It's beautiful Clint." The man looked up and smiled slightly. "Thank you Thor. The man who taught me to use a bow gave it to me." Clint put the golden bow away. "I always wondered how a blind man could even know what I was doing wrong." Thor choked on his coffee. "A blind man? Black hair green eyes?" Clint rose an eyebrow and nodded. "Yea." Thor set down his coffee and looked nearly sick. "He knows because the woman he married is an excellent archer." Clint sat curious. "Who is he Thor?" Thor leaned against the door frame. "A great hero. Now he is the Tides themselves." Clint blinked. "How can someone be the tides?" Thor smiled softly. "Your real family is very much alive Clint. Take a walk alone in the woods and wait for the wolves. Trust none but the blind raven haired one." Clint nodded looking out his window. "Thor, do you remember the Battle of Manhattan? One man in a wheelchair said to a teenager; 'Different gods, different problems.' He looked at me and looked like he'd seen a ghost." Thor chuckled softly. "That man's name is Chiron. I will give you his address. Go talk to him. You have questions that need answering. But, I'd advise against going until you've met with your mentor once more."

Clint nodded sticking the slip of paper in his pocket. He jogged down to the garage and hopped onto a motorcycle putting on his sunglasses before roaring down the streets. When he got to the forests of New York he parked the motorcycle and zipped up his jacket adjusting his quiver and made sure his bow was condensed in his pocket. He looked around before jamming his comm-link and heading into the forest. He tensed when he heard the pawsteps of wolves walking with him. He forced himself to relax and began whistling the haunting melody that his mentor had taught him to calm his nerves. He sounded like a mockingjay he closed his eyes as a wave of pain swept through his mind. He calmly sat on the leafy ground like he was meditating. When he opened his eyes a very large, very blind wolf sat in front of him. The wolf morphed into a man of only 18. The man he had met when he was six. "I thought you were the Tides not a wolf." The man released a laugh that sounded like the waves washing across the beach. "I am the Tides, but I also accompany the Hunt of Artemis." He spoke the goddess's name lovingly. "Your wife?" Clint asked earned a nod. "I see you've talked to Thor."

Clint's silence was enough for Percy. "You wish for answers?" Clint mumbled a yes. Percy chuckled and patted the young man's shoulder. "I am Perseus, no not the son of Zeus. I am the son of Poseidon. Your father is Apollo. God of the light,the sun, music, poetry, truth, prophecy,healing, and the plague. He is both my cousin and my brother." Clint looked at his mentor. "you're not fucking with me are you?" his mentor laughed again. "No Clinton I'm not. I am aware Thor gave you Chiron's address. Go, I must return to the Hunt." Clint nodded and clapped his mentor's shoulder. "I hope to see you again soon then Uncle!" Clint raced off. His heart lighter than ever.

He pulled the address from his backpocket turning on his comm link. "CLINT!" Natasha yelled in his ear. "Ow! Yea Nat?" She huffed annoyed with him. "Where were you?" Clint smiled starting up his bike. "Finally getting answers I'll be back soon." He glanced at the address again. Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954. He revved the engine and arrived sooner than expected. He swung off the motorcycle pushing it down the old dirt track road. He pushed it through an archway written in greek. The letter swam around before forming the title, Camp Half-Blood. He walked the bike to a big blue house. He looked out over the camp seeing almost no people except a small girl tending the central fire she looked up so he waved. She waved back before vanishing into the fire.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind him. Clint whirled around and faced the man in a wheel chair. "I'm Clint Barton...a man named Thor gave me the address but a man named Perseus sent me." The wheelchair man smiled. "I am Chiron, come in then young one." Clint looked over his shoulder at the sun and for the first time in a long time he felt warmth from it. A girl with long white blonde hair sat at the desk in the office. Despite the pureness of her hair her lashes were long and dark. She had silver eyes with tints of sea green. She smelled of both the ocean and the forest. "You must be Clint, I am Luna. My father told me about you." Clint rose an eyebrow before piecing it together. "You're Perseus's daughter?" She nodded. "The one and only daughter of Artemis as well." Clint nodded and sat beside her.

Before long Clint had to leave but he promised to return again soon.


End file.
